


Bone

by The_Creacher



Series: ABC [2]
Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Angry!Luna, Character Death, Dad I hate you!, Daughters, Dead!Xenophilius, Death, Deathfic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fic Graveyard, Friendship, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Other, POV Female Character, Poetic, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Sins of the Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher





	Bone

I left you alone, my dearest father, for just less than a year

How was I to know, my dearest father, that I it was the worst I should fear

I loved you so, my dearest father, so do not think I'm to blame

But, you turned on my friends, my dearest father, and I do believe these claimes

So now that your gone, my dearest father, now that I'm orphaned and alone

I am expected to cry, my deceased father, over you, now a bag of Bones


End file.
